First Date
by midna36
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow go on their first *official* date! IchigoxGrimmjow Seme-Uke  Rated M for language and sexual content, smut.  Connected with Love Addict Story arc but can be read seperately .


First Date

Grimmjow slept next to Ichigo in his room. After Ichigo and he had a study session at the Kurosaki's residence Ichigo decided that it would be okay for him to sleep over. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows. He felt like someone was staring at him. Sure enough when he opened up his eyes Yuzu was looking straight at him. Grimmjow flinched backwards into the sleeping Ichigo away from her close face. "Ah, um, Kurosaki…" he reached behind him and hit Ichigo so that he would wake up.

Ichigo groaned from the hit and groggily woke up, "It's too early for that…"

Grimmjow blushed and continued to stare at Yuzu who was still smiling and staring at him. He remembered he wasn't wearing anything underneath the blanket and pulled it up tighter around him, "Nah man, that's not what I'm talking about…your sister is in your room…staring at me…"

Ichigo looked over Grimmjow and smiled at Yuzu, "What's up?"

"It's time for breakfast," she smiled politely.

"Thanks sis, we'll be down in a minute," Ichigo replied. She skipped out of the room and Grimmjow stared after her.

"What the fuck? How long had she been there? Staring at me…" Grimmjow asked embarrassed.

Ichigo sat up and shook his head, "She probably just got there. Stop freaking out."

Grimmjow frowned, "I still find it weird that your family is okay with us."

"You shouldn't, if they weren't okay then it would be harder for us to be together," Ichigo started to put on some clothes.

Grimmjow sighed, "Yeah…I know…" He got up too and started getting dressed. The two headed downstairs and joined the rest of the family for breakfast.

Isshin beamed at the two, "Did you two sleep well?"

Grimmjow blushed and stared at the dad stunned and couldn't answer. Ichigo replied normally which shocked Grimmjow even more, "Fine. Thanks for letting him sleep over. Our study session went real late last night."

"No problem son. I'm glad you're working hard to get your grades up. So Grimmjow, is Ichigo helping you out any?"

"Wh-what? No! We were just studying! Honest!" Grimmjow sputtered out.

Ichigo grinned, "Grimmjow, relax and eat your breakfast." Ichigo served Grimmjow his breakfast then got his own, "His grades are improving too."

Isshin laughed, "Good, cause if your grades weren't I would be afraid you two weren't really studying up there."

Ichigo blushed and frowned at his dad, "Dad, stop it. Grimmjow is embarrassed enough."

Grimmjow had already laid his head down on the table from the embarrassment.

"Haha, sorry Grimmjow, didn't mean to embarrass you. What are you two's plans for the day?"

Ichigo answered between bites of breakfast, "Well…we were going to go study some more."

Isshin winked, "Ah, _study_ huh? Well you two have fun."

Ichigo frowned and shook his head, "Dad, no seriously, we're going to study."

Isshin frowned, "Ichigo, really? It's the weekend. You shouldn't be studying! You should take Grimmjow out on a date!"

Ichigo laughed, "Grimmjow isn't really the going out on a date kind of guy…"

Grimmjow lifted his head and glared at Ichigo, "Why not?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow a bit stunned, "Oh…um, well, I just thought…you wouldn't want to go out since it'd be public…and us…and… romantic and…stuff…"

Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table, "Well maybe I somewhat understand your confusing sentence but all we've done is study!" He turned to the family, "I really mean study…" he turned back to Ichigo, "I wouldn't mind going out and doing something with you…"

"Oh…I see…okay then, we can go out," Ichigo smiled.

Isshin grinned, "Then it's settled, here son, here's some money to take him on a date. It's my treat."

Ichigo took the money, "Um, thanks dad."

Yuzu smiled at Grimmjow, "Hey Grimmjow," Grimmjow looked over at her as he was taking a bite of his food, "what other type of studying is there?" Grimmjow choked on his breakfast and Isshin laughed heartily at Yuzu's question.

When Ichigo and Grimmjow's date started Grimmjow understood why Ichigo had said that he wasn't really a going out on a date kind of guy. A lot of the activities that Ichigo suggested were for couples and it would look weird for two guys to be doing them together. Grimmjow frowned, "Let's just skip the romantic crap and doing something fun like a movie."

"Okay, that's fine with me." The two walked to the movie theater. "What movie did you want to see?"

Grimmjow looked at the movies that were listed, "Um, how 'bout that one." Grimmjow pointed at the movie and Ichigo bought the tickets for it.

"Did you want some popcorn or anything?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shook his head and the two headed towards the back of the movie theatre. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat mostly alone in the top row of the movie theatre. The theatre wasn't too crowded because the movie had been out for a while.

As soon as the theatre went dark and the movie started playing Grimmjow felt a hand move its way up towards his crotch. Grimmjow moved Ichigo's hand away. "Stop…" he said through gritted teeth.

Ichigo leaned towards him and ran his other hand under his shirt and up his chest and pinched his nipple as he kissed at his neck. "Why? The theatre is dark…the movie is loud…no one will know."

Grimmjow moaned and tried to shake off the dizzy feeling in his head, "Ngh, I wanna see the movie…"

"You can watch the movie…" he whispered in his ear, "as I fuck you."

Grimmjow gripped the arm rests as Ichigo nibbled his ear and ran his hand down the front of his pants. "Fuck," he hissed. Grimmjow suddenly stood up and moved away from Ichigo. "Stop it you fucker!" He stomped out of the theatre leaving behind a stunned Ichigo.

When Ichigo found Grimmjow he was sitting outside the building glaring angrily at the ground which caused people who were passing by to become afraid of him and take the long way to get past him.

Ichigo sighed and sat next to him. "What's wrong Grimmjow?" Ichigo was immune to the glare that Grimmjow transferred from the ground to him.

"Well, for starters, our first date only happened because your dad told you to take me out. Then as soon as we start doing something you immediately want to do it!" He ignored the glances of the passerby's. "All we ever do is study and have sex…I just want our relationship to have more to it…"

Ichigo smiled and patted Grimmjow gently on the head and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry Grimmjow…I should have asked you out on a date sooner." He stood up and held out his hand toward Grimmjow, "Alright, come on."

Grimmjow took his hand and Ichigo helped him up. "Where are we going?"

"On a romantic date," Ichigo answered.

Grimmjow blushed, "Woah, hey wa-."

Ichigo placed his finger on his lips, "Shhh," he smiled, "just follow me." Ichigo held his hand and lead him down the sidewalk towards their destination. Ichigo stopped in front of an aquarium. "Here we are."

Grimmjow's face turned even more red as people passing by watched them as they stood in front of the aquarium holding hands. Grimmjow tried to pull his hand from Ichigo's iron tight grip. "Leggo, we're here now…"

Ichigo grinned sadistically, "Nah, we're gonna hold hands the whole time." He leaned into Grimmjow's face, "You wanted this."

Grimmjow shook his head, "Nuhuh, I wanted to watch a movie…" Ichigo kissed Grimmjow on the lips. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide. Ichigo chuckled as he thought Grimmjow resembled a cat whose hair was standing up on its back. Grimmjow snapped out of being shocked and glared at Ichigo. "I'm going to kill you!"

Ichigo smiled, "After our date." He dragged Grimmjow over to the ticket booth and bought tickets and entered the aquarium. Grimmjow eventually got used to the stares of people seeing them hold hands and didn't have to be dragged anymore.

Grimmjow stared amazed at all the types of fish and creatures in the aquarium. "Wow! Look at all the colors Ichigo…" Grimmjow laughed and pointed at a blow fish, "Hey, that one looks like you."

Ichigo frowned, "Why? What are you trying to say? I'm fat?" he smirked.

Grimmjow grinned, "Nah, it's orange and spiky, like your hair." He ruffled Ichigo's hair and laughed.

Ichigo grinned, "Oh yeah? Well you look like that shark."

"Oh? Is it cuz it has a charming grin like mine?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo whispered in his ear, "Nah, cuz it's sleek and sexy like you."

Grimmjow blushed then frowned, "You think a shark is sexy? I don't know what to think…" The two laughed then continued down the line of aquariums. They reached the tanks where the deep sea fish lived in the dark depths of the ocean. The area was dark so that it resembled the fish's habitat. "Wow, look at all their lights…." Grimmjow stared amazed at the different fish that helped to illuminate the room a bit.

Ichigo turned Grimmjow's face towards him and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Grimmjow moved his arms around Ichigo's waist and drew him closer. Grimmjow pulled away for air and panted as he rested his forehead on Ichigo's. He licked his lips and grinned. "I want you. Now."

"I thought you wanted more to our relation-." Ichigo was interrupted by Grimmjow pulling him by the hand away from where they were standing.

Grimmjow found a dark corner in the room away from all the people who were viewing the fish. "What do you not understand about _now_?" he whispered. He leaned back into the corner and pulled Ichigo towards him.

Ichigo moved his knee in between Grimmjow's legs and rubbed against his hard on. Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's neck and bit his shoulder to keep from moaning. Grimmjow humped Ichigo's leg and groaned for release. A moan escaped from Grimmjow's lips and Ichigo covered his mouth. Grimmjow blushed as he saw some people look their way, but they shortly continued on.

Ichigo grinned and kissed Grimmjow's neck as he continued to grind his leg into Grimmjow's hard on. "Do you get turned on by people watching you Grimmjow?" he whispered in his ear. Grimmjow shook his head. "I think you do." He ground his knee harder into Grimmjow releasing a moan. Grimmjow humped Ichigo faster and harder when he saw some people look in their direction.

"Ichigo," he whimpered quietly in Ichigo's ear, "hurry before someone comes."

Ichigo smiled and slid his hands down the back of Grimmjow's pants, "Don't worry, someone is going to cum." He slid his middle finger into Grimmjow and pumped his finger in and out. Grimmjow muffled his groan and pressed Ichigo closer up against him. Grimmjow lifted his knee up between Ichigo legs and touched his hard on. Ichigo gasped against Grimmjow's chest and rocked his hips into Grimmjow's leg.

Grimmjow bit Ichigo's ear and rocked faster into him. Ichigo held tightly onto Grimmjow as the friction between the two increased. "Ah, I'm…" Ichigo panted quietly. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips and the two released. Ichigo panted tiredly against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow glanced over Ichigo and saw a light from a flashlight coming their way. "Yo, we better leave…" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and saw what he was motioning towards and nodded. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and quickly led them out of the dark room of the aquarium.

Grimmjow looked down embarrassedly at his pants when he saw them in the light, "Shit…" The two rushed into the bathroom before anyone could see them and into a stall. Grimmjow looked down at the damage done to the front of his pants from their love making. "Great, now what am I going to do? It's seeped through…"

Ichigo chuckled, "Too bad you didn't wear darker pants…"

Grimmjow glared, "Yeah, I wasn't as lucky as you…" Any cum that had leaked out had been barely visible on Ichigo's darker jeans.

Ichigo smiled, "Well, all we have to do is clean them off." He got on his knees in front of Grimmjow and licked the front of his pants.

Grimmjow gasped and grabbed Ichigo's head by his hair and pulled his head back, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You'll make it worse."

Ichigo grinned and touched the tip of his tongue to Grimmjow's developing hard on under his jeans. "Maybe…" Grimmjow groaned and loosened his grip on Ichigo's head. Ichigo leaned forward again and sucked Grimmjow's hard on through his pants.

Grimmjow leaned his head back and moaned and Ichigo licked and sucked harder. "Shit, I'm ahn…" Grimmjow released into his pants again. Ichigo grinned and stood up and admired his handy work. Grimmjow looked down, "Shit! It's worse than before!"

Ichigo laughed, "Don't worry, here," he took off his jacket and tied it around Grimmjow's waist, "The sleeves will cover it." Grimmjow nodded reluctantly and the two walked out of the bathroom. Grimmjow reached out for Ichigo's hand and Ichigo looked down surprised.

Grimmjow frowned, "What? We were holding hands earlier…"

Ichigo smiled and intertwined his fingers with Grimmjow's, "No sorry, I was just surprised."

The two walked back to the Kurosaki residence and Grimmjow stopped them in front of the door. He turned Ichigo towards him and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for taking me out. I had a great time."

Ichigo smiled, "I'm glad."

Isshin opened the door to the house and started to step out but stopped when he saw the two standing in front of the house. "Oh, you two are back. Did you have a good time?"

Grimmjow blushed at the closeness of the two standing together and pushed Ichigo away, "We weren't doing anything! I mean…we were but…I…"

Ichigo sighed as he picked himself up off the ground. "Good grief…" he took Grimmjow's hand and pulled him into the house, "We had a fun time. Thanks dad."

Isshin smiled, "Good!"

"Oh, by the way, Grimmjow is staying the night again." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo puzzled, "Huh? I am?"

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah, we have more _studying_ to do," and emphasized the word studying.

Grimmjow blushed as Ichigo pulled him towards his room, "H-hey! Don't say it like that! They'll get the wrong idea."

Ichigo smiled, "Nah, they'll get the idea to not bother us." Grimmjow cried out as he was dragged into Ichigo's room.

_The End_


End file.
